


Undone

by tianaluthien



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Episode Tag, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2017-12-27
Packaged: 2019-02-22 17:27:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13171731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tianaluthien/pseuds/tianaluthien
Summary: Set in the moment Jack kisses Phryne for the first time, in the heartbeat between reality. (Murder in Montparnasse)





	Undone

**Author's Note:**

> I just recently discovered Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries and I am *in love*. First ficlet because this series offers the potential for many small "off-screen" moments to be written. :) Phrack is life.

It’s just a kiss.

Or—that’s what it’s meant to be. A distraction to keep Phryne focused, to keep her from René’s gaze.

Except that it isn’t. Not only.

Jack doesn’t recall what he meant to do, only what he did – for the moment his mouth touches Phryne’s he is lost and found all at once. The careful man with all his walls is undone as she starts, surprised, then leans into him, lips parting beneath his. As though she finds herself as thirsty as he.

It was meant to be just a kiss. A cover. But when they pull away there is a moment, a heartbeat between reality, when as they look at each other they _know_ it has been anything but.

The lost girl and the lost man have been found.


End file.
